Other Characters/Humans
Heroes Sigurd Sellzen Sigurd Sellzen (シグルド・セルゼン, Shigurudo Seruzen), is the current head of the Sellzen family of Heroes and the older brother of Siegfried, Sieglinde and Sigmund Sellzen, He was introduced at the beginning of Volume 8 when he, Jin and Bann confronted Leohart for attacking Arthur and the others. He is described to be a gentle-looking old man with silver white hair, a dandy white beard and blue eyes. He is also the possessor of the Ancient Gear Twice Critical ( , lit. "Hand of the Dragon"), which takes the form of a black gauntlet on his left arm that doubles his power. Lucy Nonaka Lucy Nonaka ( ) is the wife of Shuuya Nonaka, and mother of Tomoe and Kaoru Nonaka. A direct descendent of Sir Lucan the Butler, a butler of King Arthur and cousin of Sir Bedivere, and the current wielder of the holy spear of King Arthur Rhongomyniad, she is described as a beautiful foreign woman in about her late thirties, with long blue hair and golden eyes, greatly resembling her daughters. Enclume Roland Enclume Roland (エンクリューム・ローランド, Enkuryūmu rōrando) is the husband of Selene Roland and the father of Traversa da Roland. A descendent of the Paladin of Charlemagne, Roland, and the man who lent and later gave Tomoe Durandal, he is described as a foreign man in about his late forties, with messy pale blond hair and emerald eyes, matching his daughter. Seth Gowther Seth Gowther (セス・ゴーサー, Sesu gōsā) is a former member of the Hero Clan, and the father of Percevall Gowther. The descendent of Sir Gowther, he was banished from the Hero clan for burning a local Church then raping, molesting and killing the maidens, nuns and young training priestess of said Church, and framing the Fallen Angels for the hate crime. He is described as a man with pink hair like his son's and pitch-black eyes, with a dark and erratic aura surrounding him. Bauer Family One of the [[Four Watcher Families|'Four Watcher Families']], they are a powerful clan of mystics and sages linked to the American and European Gods and have served them for generations and are well known for their control of plants and entomancy (control over incests and bugs). The clans rule over powers of the Watcher Beasts, with the Bauer Family in possession of one of the second-most powerful and second known of the beasts, the Beast of Cthonic Omen, Mothman (モスマン, Mosuman). Suou Bauer Suou Bauer (朱凰バウアー,'' Suou Bauā'') is Bella's Uncle and Hanzo's, Asia's and Gerhard's Great-Uncle. He was the former head of the Bauer Family, one of the Four Watcher Families. He first appeared in the Short Story Golden Maiden, when he hunts down Asia for being the child of a Succubus and Fallen Angel, but allowed her to live after coming to an agreement with a Lucifer servant. Bella Bauer Bella Bauer (ベラ・バウアー, Bera Bauā) was Asia's mother and Chantinelle's wife. A priestess coming from a well-known church under the Bauer Family, Bella saved Chantinelle's life when she was injured, and later fell in love with her. However, her relationship did not go well with her family, as they believed that she had been brainwashed by the Succubus. To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch the Succubus and bring her back. They were defeated by Chantinelle with the help of Lucia, but some of them held a grudge against Chantinelle and told the faction who were against the Succubi at the time about her location. Bella was killed defending Asia when several of Chantinelle's enemies attacked her home while the latter was away, resulting in Asia's hatred towards her mother for not protecting Bella. She returns as an apparition in Volume 4, encouraging her daughter to reconcile with Chantinelle as she knows that he still greatly cares for and loves them, before disappearing. It is revealed in one of the Short Stories that Bella was a sadist like her daughter, and engaged in S&M acts with her wife every night. Strauss Family Another of the Four Watcher Families, that have served the American and European Gods for generations and are well known for their control of snow and chain manifesting. Like the others, this clan rule over powers of the Watcher Beasts, with the Strauss Family in possession of one of the Beast of Lunatic Punishment, the Krampus (クランプス, Kuranpusu). Beatrice Strauss Beatrice Strauss '(ベアトリス・シュトラウス, ''Beatorisu Shutorausu) is the current head of the Strauss family, the cousin of the Tsubaki Strass, and the wife of the current head of the Hoffman Family, Damian Hoffman. She is the current inheritor of the clan's Watcher Beast, Krampus. She has the appearance of a young woman with pink eyes with butterfly patterns in the center and long cream-colored hair tied into two twin drills, similarly to Robertina. She made her first appearance in Volume 23, assisting her husband and the current head of the Himejima clan Suzaku Himejima and Arthur against any Grim Reapers and Hollows that would interrupt Sona's and Leohart's match. Hoffman Family Another of the Four Watcher Families, that have served the American and European Gods for generations and are well known for their control of fire and environmental decay. Like the others, this clan rule over powers of the Watcher Beasts, with the Hoffman Family in possession of one of the Beast of Insatiable Decay, the '''Wendigo (ウェンディゴ, Uendigo). Andreas Hoffman Andreas Hoffman '(アンドレアス・ホフマン, ''Andoreasu Hofuman) is the cousin of the current head of the Hoffman Family, Damian Hoffman, and the current inheritor of the clan's Watcher Beast, the Wendigo. He has the appearance of a large, muscular man with flame-like, pitch-black hair and light green eyes. He made his first appearance in Volume 23, assisting the current head of the Himejima clan Suzaku Himejima and Arthur against any Grim Reapers and Hollows that would interrupt Sona's and Leohart's match. Himejima Clan One of the '''Five Great Families, they are a powerful clan of mystics linked to the Shinto Gods and have served them for generations and are well known for purifying evil spirits. The clans rule over powers of the Sacred Beasts, with the Himejima Clan in possession of one known as the ( ). A common trait shared by the clan is that each member of their clan has the kanji 朱''' in their name, a reference to their Sacred Beast. The sole exception to this is Tobio Ikuse. Suou Himejima '''Suou Himejima ( ) is Shuri's Uncle and Akeno's Great-Uncle. He was the former head of the Himejima Clan, one of the Five Great Families. He is also the Great-Uncle of Suzaku Himejima, Guren Himejima and Tobio Ikuse and brother to his grandmother who was formerly known as Ageha Himejima. Shuri Himejima Shuri Himejima ( ) was Akeno's mother and Baraqiel's wife. A priestess (miko) coming from a well-known shrine under the Himejima Clan, Shuri saved Baraqiel's life when he was injured, and later fell in love with him. However, her relationship did not go well with her family, as they believed that she had been brainwashed by the Fallen Angel. To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch the Fallen Angel and bring her back. They were defeated by Baraqiel, but some of them held a grudge against Baraqiel and told the faction who were against the Fallen Angels at the time about his location. Shuri was killed defending Akeno when several of Baraqiel's enemies attacked her home while the latter was away, resulting in Akeno's hatred towards her father for not protecting her mother. She returns as an apparition in Volume 7, encouraging her daughter to reconcile with Baraqiel as she knows that he still greatly cares for and loves them, before disappearing. It is revealed in one of the Short Stories that Shuri was a sadist like her daughter, and engaged in S&M acts with her husband every night. Nakiri Clan Another of the Five Great Families, they are a powerful clan of mystics linked to the Shinto Gods and have served them for generations and are well known for purifying evil spirits. The clans rule over powers of the Sacred Beasts, with the Nakiri Clan in possession of one known as the ( ). Nakagami Nakiri Nakagami Nakiri ( ) is the brother of Mizue Nakiri and the second older cousin of Ouryuu Nakiri, and as well his predecessor of the name “Ouryuu“. He was considered to be the strongest “Ouryuu” in history, who was so talented that even his cousin, who is the current heir said he was much better than him. He also caused some problems for Vali Apollyon, Tobio Ikuse and Asriel four years ago. Mizue Nakiri Mizue Nakiri ( ) is the sister of Nakagami Nakiri and the older cousin of Ouryuu Nakiri. She is the original possessor of the Longinus Telos Karma until it was confiscated by Midoriya Kanzaki and then eventually disappeared. Mizue's disappearance caused Ouryuu to develop a grudge towards Midoriya. Doumon Clan Another of the Five Great Families, they are a powerful clan of mystics linked to the Shinto Gods and have served them for generations. The clans rule over powers of the Sacred Beasts, with the Doumon Clan in possession of one known as the ( ). Genbu Doumon Genbu Doumon ( ) is the current head of the Doumon clan. She has the appearance of a cute-looking loli with a shy expression. She made her first appearance in Volume 23, assisting the current head of the Himejima clan Suzaku Himejima and Arthur against any Grim Reapers and Hollows that would interrupt Sona's and Leohart's match. Kushihashi Clan Another of the Five Great Families, they are a powerful clan of mystics linked to the Shinto Gods and have served them for generations. The clans rule over powers of the Sacred Beasts, with the Kushihashi Clan in possession of one known as the ( ). Seiryuu Kushihashi Seiryuu Kushihashi ( ) is the current head of the Kushihashi clan. He has the appearance of a handsome man with glasses, and hair that is a mix of silver, light red, light blue and black. He made his first appearance in Volume 23, assisting the current head of the Himejima clan Suzaku Himejima and Arthur against any Grim Reapers and Hollows that would interrupt Sona's and Leohart's match. Past Possessors of the Boosted Pump The past possessors of the Boosted Pump whose consciousness are all stored within the Boosted Pump. Only two of the past possessors are named. Belzard Jonathan Belzard Jonathan (ベルザード・ジョナサン, Beruzādo Jonasan) was a man known as the strongest possessor, defeating two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. He appears in Volume 9, singing the Oppai Dragon song lyrics before disappearing. Elsha Scarlet Elsha Scarlet (エルシャ・スカーレット, Erusha Sukāretto) was a woman known as the strongest female possessor. She has long, wavy blonde hair decorated with a head accessory, wearing a light purple dress. She appears in Volume 9 alongside Belzard inside the Boosted Pump, providing Arthur the "box" to tap into the full power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Her consciousness disappears soon after. Other Possessors Among the past possessors, there is a young man around the same age as Arthur who was killed by another Longinus user after succumbing to the effects of Juggernaut Drive. As of Volume 12, all the consciousness of the past possessors have disappeared from within the Boosted Pump after they sacrificed themselves to save Arthur's soul which was on the verge of breaking down after receiving Samael's curse. Past Divine Dividing Possessors Bartholomew Bartholomew (バーソロミュー, Bāsoromyū) is the man that helped Arthur reduce the curse and the evil that flows within the Boosted Pump. Though Arthur doubts the man because he is not Vali (the current White Dragon Emperor), he just smiles and claims that he is an interesting man, and hoping that in the near future he will lead both the "Two Heavenly Dragons" into a new possibility. He along with the other seniors of the Boosted Pump saves Arthur from Samael's curse. When Vali successfully sealed off and dominated all of the thoughts and consciousness of the past Divine Dividing possessors, the original him and the other past possessors awaken the Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive. Magicians Asia Emilia Agrippa Asia Emilia Agrippa (アジア・エミリア・アグリッパ, Āshia Emiria Agurippa) is a maid from the House of Benoic and a descendant of occult writer, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. She is Eri's immediate aide and taught her how to use magic. Asia is mutually in love with the supposed next heir of the House of Benoic, Bann, but his father, the current head, does not approve of their relationship. Bann chose to leave the house to protect Asia from any punishment. The current head later sent Asia to check on the sibling's living conditions. While Vali acknowledges her capabilities, Asia has a certain dislike towards Vali. Ninja Ninjas '(忍者) are humans trained under strict codes of stealth and assassination, adquiring above-average strength and agility, as well as having the opportunity to learn Touki, Ninjutsu and Ninpo (忍法; lit. "''Ninja Art"). Fuu '''Fuu (フウ, Fū) is a high-class kunoichi, a ninja who specializes in the way of seduction and espionage, from the Hiroyuki Village (雪隠れの里, Yukigakure no Sato, lit. "Hidden Ninja village of the Snow"). She has the appearance of a petite, androgynous, dark-skinned young woman with short mint-colored hair and orange eyes. She appears in Volume 16 alongside her fellow ninja Ryume Akai, as well as Sasha Blackstone and Hideyoshi Sanada securing escape routes in the Tepes Castle. As a kunoichi, Fuu has training in espionage and is extremely skilled in both Ninjutusu and Ninpo, she also has several weapons and gadgets to assist her during espionage missions, such as kunais, smoke bombs, explosive papers, and hidden blades. She was also seen with an blue, armoured kabutomushi with six green insect wings, as her familiar. Sagisou Sagisou (鷺草, Sagisō) is the Oda of the the Hiroyuki Village. He is considered by Vali as one of the strongest humans along with Bann Benoic, Cao Cao, Adrian Plato, Tobio Ikuse, Galahad, Midoriya Kanzaki, Vasco Strada, and Kurona Suigetsu, having strength rivalling that of four of the Seven Great Satans. Other Humans Momo Momozono She is an adult video actress who portrays the tokusatsu ''heroine '''Kaben Rider Pinky' (花弁ライダーピンキー Kaben Raidā Pinkī, lit. "Pedal Rider Pinky", based on the Kamen Rider Series). Matsuda, Satoshi and Lancelot are all huge fans of her, with Arthur and Nico being mild fans. She appears in Volume 2, where Arthur and Lancelot are watching Kaben Rider Pinky, and again in Volume 5 where Hinami finds a hentai doujinshi of Kaben Rider Pinky under Arthur's bed. Razevan Apollyon Razevan who was the great-grandson of the original Apollo and Orpheus Lu Apollyon's son. Like Shalba Bashalum Bacchus, Katerea Rave Aries, Ashia Mellonia, and Damaidosu Hephaestus, Razevan had fanatically arrogant pride in his heritage as the Sun God Apollo's descendant. When he learnt that Vali was born with a Longinus from his Human heritage, he developed a strong inferiority complex towards Vali as his son's ownership of a Longinus combined with the power of the God Apollo he had inherited, would completely surpass his own power. This inferiority complex escalated into extreme terror, resulting in Razevan turning to his uncle Apollonius, and the grandson of the Satan Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer for advice out of desperation, who casually said to bully Vali if he is that terrified of his son. Thus Razevan began to constantly and viciously abuse Vali without any remorse or hint of guilt. He felt his dignity would be ruined by his own son and as a result, he would be utterly mocked for this. Gradually cruel abuse at one point was directed onto Vali's mother simply for showing Vali simple kindness, such as bandaging his wounds. Due to the immense pain Vali suffered in his childhood, Vali held a strong hatred towards his father (and Rizevim who was the one responsible for the abuse in the first place), to the point that Vali fully intended to commit patricide even if Rizevim/Apollonius did not kill Razevan and when he learnt of his father's demise, Vali felt great joy instead of sorrow. Santa Santa is a notably mythical figure (based on the real life person Saint Nicholas) who brings gifts to the homes of well-behaved children on Christmas Eve (December 24th) and the early morning hours of Christmas Day (25 December). While he is thought to be just a myth to anyone from the human world, his existence is relatively known to other supernatural beings, as shown in Volume 18 when Hinami confirms his existence is real to Lilith. Kiyome Abe's Father Kiyome's father has the appearance of a man of large build with a stern look, his attire is noted to consist of a cape and a helm with horns on it, giving the impression that he comes from a world where violence is law. He is described as a stubborn and strict individual, someone who makes sure to always follow through once he makes a decision, he also gives off the pressure of a dangerous atmosphere. While he loves his daughter Kiyome, he forces her to through an arranged marriage despite her constant refusal. To break off her engagement, Kiyome has Arthur to pretend to be her boyfriend, he then challenges him to see if he is fitting to become his daughter's groom through three matches where they pin a Youkai to battle in a specific trial. After Arthur, with the help of Garmr and Sköll, successfully goes through each of the trials, Kiyome's father cancels his daughter's engagement. Vali Apollyon's Mother Vali's half-demon half-human (Cambion) mother has the appearance of a beautiful forty year old woman with light silver hair. A compassionate woman, Vali's mother had tried to protect him and Elizabeth Apollyon from their abusive Demigod father despite her complete powerlessness as a hybrid Demon against a God. She tried to help Vali in any way she could by bandaging his wounds or cooking simple food to feed him and Elizabeth despite risking herself being violently abused by Vali's father. As the only person who showed him kindness during his tragic childhood, Vali is very protective of his mother, as when Vali learnt that his mother happily remarried and gave birth to two children. Vali became determined to protect his mother and his younger half-siblings at all costs. Her memories of her life with her son and previous Husband have been wiped, and because of that, while sometimes Vali pays a visit, he cannot make contact as to not risk getting his mother and her new family involved in his dangerous life. Nanao and Valerie's Mother The human mother of Nanao and Valerie Tepes and late lover of their father King Tepes. She died shortly after upon giving birth to Nanao, this was because her second daughter was born as a mass of darkness which accidentally cursed her and several servants nearby to death, with her last moments being with her daughter in her arms. Tanmon Momochi Tanmon Momochi ( ) is an Iga-Ryu ninja staying in Tokyo that is unwillingly dragged into the mess of the Five Factions, by Metatron and Armaros due to a misconception of the two leaders on what Ninja are. He was later made into a VIP for both Heaven and the Hell, opening a Ninja Dojo in the Hell. Mrs. Shidou The wife of Touji and the mother of Zachery and Irina Shidou. She has black hair and bears a close resemblance to her daughter. She once lived in Japan with her husband, son and daughter and were close towards Arthur, Le Fay, Jin and the Du Lac family, eventually she and her family moved to England and worked as a dealer, she was also aware that Irina had a crush on Arthur. She is currently running a Japanese restaurant business in England. Mrs. Shidou comes off as a genuinely kind person and lightly chipper as she enjoys teasing others, particularly her daughter's feelings for Arthur. Years later she would hear details about Irina's life back in Japan with Arthur and his friends, such as fighting Chaos Insurgency, becoming an Seraph and Irina's and Arthur's unborn child. Mrs. Shidou first appeared in Volume 24 when she came back to Japan, she was invited to the Pendragon Household along with her husband to discuss plans for Irina's wedding ceremony, she teased Arthur about being a suitable husband for Irina. Shirone and Kuroka's Father The unnamed human father of the two Nekomata sisters who was a scientist that their mother Fujimai has fallen for while assisting him in his research. However it purely one sided, while he acknowledged that she was kind, he was too focused on his research to mutually care for her, feeling only lust for Fujimai and was hardly aware that the Nekomata girls were his children. He previously worked for the House of Nebiros, a branch family of the Naberius House for his secret research on artificially created Super Devils and Draculs and attempted to use Shirone and Kuroka as test subjects. Details about his research were hidden within a cat shaped hair clip and given to Shirone by Fujimai. Both he and Fujimai eventually died in an explosion caused by a lab accident. He first appeared in Volume 24 when he was also summoned through the Yokai Ungaikyo, to be questioned about the past involving his daughters, the involvement with the House of Naberius higher ups and the dark truth about the research he was conducting. Towards the end of the conversation, he pleaded to know if the results of his research came true, but was cut off when the time reached its limit. Makita He is the manager of a games store run by the Karnstein Family that has a secret club for humans to play Vampyre and Demon games which Shirone and Hinami are both members of. He is a middle-aged man and has known Shirone for a long time as she is known to him as "the white cat". Category:Characters Category:Human